Dobe Sakit
by Uzukachi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang ceria dan bersemangat bisa sakit juga? Sasuke POV! SASUNARU! Slight KakaSaku!


Dobe Sakit

Hai.. Uzumaki Shieru di sini! :D

Ini fic SasuNaru ke-2 dariku, mohon maaf kalau tulisanku gak bagus, mungkin juga banyak typo! mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian, karena daku masih belum berpengalaman ^^a

Selamat membaca \(^^)/

Disclaimer:

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dobe Sakit © Uzumaki Shieru

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang ceria dan bersemangat ternyata bisa sakit juga? Sasuke POV! SASUNARU! slight KakaSaku!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Team 7 akan melaksanakan sebuah misi. Ya, seperti biasa aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat misi bersama Sakura dan Naruto, rekan satu timku.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Umurku 13 tahun, masih berstatus Gennin. Aku memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya mirip seperti err.. pantat bebek? dan bermata onyx, bisa di bilang aku cukup tampan untuk ukuran lelaki, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli tapi semua wanita selalu berkata seperti itu, membuatku muak di kelilingi makhluk seperti itu, terutama Sakura, dia juga sama saja. Ok, kembali ke topik. Sekarang aku tengah menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi belum juga datang. Padahal Sakura dan Kakashi-Sensei sudah datang, tapi kenapa dia belum datang? Ya, dia adalah Naruto, orang yang berisik dan kekanakan. Aku tidak menyukai dia yang selalu ingin melampauiku. Setiap hari dia selalu menggangguku dan mengejekku 'Teme' Huh! Bisa-bisanya dia mengejekku seperti itu! Bagiku dia cuma seorang pengganggu! tapi.. hm.. sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, bahkan dia sedikit manis untuk ukuran laki-laki? hah! apa yang kupikirkan? huh.. tapi itu kenyataan sih.. dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut, sangat indah menurutku. Andaikan dia bersifat tenang dan penurut, aku tidak mungkin membencinya, tapi mungkin aku akan.. Ck, Lupakan!

"Kakashi-Sensei, ini sudah setengah jam! kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ya, itu suara Sakura. Dia benar, kenapa Naruto belum datang? aku lelah menunggunya.. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? huh, bodoh! buat apa aku memikirkannya?

"Hm.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Kalau dia belum datang juga, terpaksa kita harus pergi bertiga tanpanya." Ucap guru bermasker, Kakashi

Huh.. Jadi kita harus menjalankan misi tersebut tanpa si Dobe? mungkin saja anak itu lagi enak-enaknya tidur dan melupakan misinya. Ck, tapi tidak mungkin! walaupun dia Dobe, setidaknya dia selalu bersemangat jika ada sebuah misi, kan? Tch, Usuratonkachi! Kau di mana sih?

"Sensei, lebih baik kita melihat Naruto di apartemennya. Mungkin saja dia masih tidur." Ucap Sakura akhirnya

"Hm.. tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Misi ini sangat penting. Lebih baik kita serahkan masalah ini kepada Sasuke,"

Iya, benar. Memang harus a-Eh?

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sensei?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam. Enak saja, kenapa harus aku?

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau kan dekat dengan Naruto. Aku ingin kau yang mencari Naruto. Aku dan Sakura yang akan pergi melaksanakan misi ini. Kau tahu, kan? misi ini sangat penting, tidak boleh di tunda." Kata Kakashi-Sensei. Dasar! seenaknya saja! bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Sakura! Huh.. Tukang pamer!

"Terserah kaulah, Sensei." Ucapku akhirnya

"S-Sasuke maaf ya.. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn," Jawabku ambigu

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku melesat untuk mencari Naruto. Kurasa aku harus ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Dasar Dobe.. Kau benar-benar merepotkan.

Tidak butuh waktu beberapa menit, akupun sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

'Ting Tong'

Sudah berkali-kali aku memencet bel, kenapa si Dobe belum keluar juga? Masa dia tidak ada? CK, haruskah aku mencarinya? merepotkan..

"NARUTO!" Aku teriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya dan kemudian memegang kenopnya, benar sekali! pintunya tidak terkunci, "Cih, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak membukanya saja." Keluhku, akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam. Aku mengelilingi ruangan Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak ada di mana-mana, sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke kamarnya, dan benar! dia ada di sana, tertidur sambil tengkurap? BakaDobe!

"Oi, Dobe, bangun!" Kataku mendekati Naruto, "Dobe, ayo ba-" Perkataanku terputus saat kubalikkan badan Naruto. Wajahnya pucat, berkeringat dan pipinya sedikit memerah. Napasnya juga tidak beraturan. Tidak salah lagi, si Dobe ini demam!

"Sa-Sasuke.."

Ya ampun, sampai suaranya parau begitu.

"A-aku harus bangun, S-sebentar lagi misi.." Naruto mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Dasar Dobe! Kau itu demam.. walaupun aku kesal karena di suruh oleh guru mesum satu itu, tapi kalau kau begini, aku juga jadi khawatir dengan keadaanmu..

"Ck, dasar bodoh! jangan memaksakan diri.. Tidurlah! kau sedang demam." Kataku sambil merebahkan Naruto kembali.

"Tidak! Ba-bagaimana dengan misi kita.." Ucapnya mengelak untuk di rebahkan kembali, nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Sudahlah.. Tak apa.. Kakashi-Sensei dan Sakura yang melaksanakan misi itu. Kau istirahat saja, lagipula aku juga tidak ikut dalam misi itu. Aku akan merawat dan.. menjagamu.." Ucapku akhirnya. Sudah ku pastikan si Dobe ini terbelalak dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu.. merawat? menjaganya? bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan si Dobe ini? Kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas..

"Cih, tampangmu terlihat bodoh, Dobe!" Ucapku kesal lalu memalingkan wajahku

"AP- Sasuke! padahal tadi aku sudah sedikit senang dengan perkataanmu itu! tapi dalam sekejap saja kau sudah merusaknya!" Kata Naruto agak keras, wajahnya merah karena marah, tapi tiba-tiba keadaan Naruto drop, dia langsung terjatuh ke pelukanku.

"Dasar Dobe! sudah tahu demam malah teriak-teriak seperti itu," Kataku akhirnya, jujur aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Suhu tubuhnya panas dan dia berkeringat. Ku tidurkan kembali tubuhnya yang lemah itu dengan hati-hati, kini dia tidak memberontak. Haah.. akhirnya kau menurut juga. Aku melepaskan pakaian atasan Naruto, dia sudah berkeringat terlalu banyak. Aku mengambil air hangat dan juga handuk, menyeka tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak kesusahan karena dia nurut-nurut saja. Setelah selesai, ku ambil air dingin dan ku celupkan handuk kecil dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Naruto. Ku selimutkan tubuhnya sebatas lehernya. Hufft.. akhirnya selesai juga.

"Cepat sembuh, Dobe.." Ucapku sambil mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis. Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang indah.

"Teme.." Gumamnya pelan

"Hn?" Gumamku

"Arigato.." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Entah atau apa, perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuhku.

"Hn, lebih baik kau istirahat.. aku akan membeli obat dan membuatkan makanan untukmu.. kau tunggu di sini ya?" Ucapku, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Aku lalu keluar untuk ke apotik Konoha. Setelah mendapatkan obat demam, aku lalu kembali menuju apartemen Naruto. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu lama, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Aku menuju dapur Naruto, membuatkan makanan untuknya. Mungkin bubur manis cocok untuknya, aku masih ingat saat aku sedang sakit waktu Kaa-san masih hidup. Saat itu aku masih berumur 6 tahun, Kaa-san membuatkan bubur manis untukku, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka manis, tetapi jika Kaa-san yang buat, rasanya sangat enak dan membuat tubuhku hangat, aku masih ingat resepnya.

Setelah selesai, akupun ke kamar Naruto dengan membawa semangkuk bubur manis yang kubuat serta obat demam yang ku beli di apotik Konoha. Aku menaruhnya di atas meja, di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto masih tertidur, aku mencoba membangunkannya pelan.

"Dobe.. kau harus makan." Ucapku pelan. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Aku mengambil handuk kecil di atas kepalanya dan membantunya bangun dari tidurnya. Kini Naruto duduk dengan senderan bantal di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Maaf merepotkan.. " Ucapnya pelan

"Tak apa.. Sekarang kau harus makan, aku membuatkanmu bubur manis.." Ucapku lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur tersebut, "Aku akan menyuapimu.." Lanjutku

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mencicipi rasa bubur tersebut. Naruto langsung menguyahnya.

"Enak.." Ucap Naruto pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku melanjutkan untuk menyuapi Naruto lagi, seperti itu terus, sehingga akhirnya Naruto menghabiskannya.

"Kau harus meminum obatnya." Ucapku lalu menyodorkan obat yang ada di tanganku. Naruto menerimanya dan langsung menelan obat tersebut. Aku memberinya segelas air dan Naruto meminumnya dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya selesai juga..

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah.." Ucapku pelan

"Sasuke.. Terima kasih.." Ucapnya pelan. Aku lalu menidurkan Naruto dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutinya..

"Tidurlah.. aku akan menjagamu." Ucapku lagi

"Teme.. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku merasa bersalah sekali.. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terlibat untuk melakukan semua ini, dan a-"

"Ssstt.. Kau masih sakit, jangan bicara lagi." Potongku

"Selama ini aku selalu berharap kau akan memperlakukanku dengan baik, dan hari ini terbuktilah sudah.. Aku- senang sekali, Teme. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil

Dobe .. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? gara-gara demam, kau jadi berbicara aneh!

"Tidurlah.." Ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dengan halus.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Aku punya permintaan.." Ucap Naruto

Ck, Dobe.

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"B-Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu? sampai aku.. terlelap?" Pinta Naruto.

Aku tahu Dobe, selama ini kau selalu sendiri dan kesepian.. Aku sadar saat aku ingin menemuimu, rasa berat di hatiku jadi hilang begitu saja, yang tadinya tidak ikhlas sekarang menjadi ikhlas.

Dobe.. Kau berharap agar aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kau bodoh, ya? Selama ini aku juga selalu ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tapi kau selalu saja meributkan kemampuanku dan ingin melampauiku. Sok kuat dan tidak mau mengalah. Selalu memaksakan diri dan Seenaknya saja, aku tidak suka itu. Tapi Dobe.. Andaikan kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memperhatikanmu selama ini. Aku tahu Dobe, kau ingin di perhatikan oleh orng lain, dan Ya, sebenarnya diam-diam kau sudah menarik perhatianku. Aku memperhatikanmu, Dobe! Kau tahu? sebenarnya aku menyayangimu, tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Akhirnya ku genggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Senyum terpancar di bibir manis Naruto. Setidaknya dia puas dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Oyasumi Dobe.." Ucapku pelan. Akhirnya Naruto tertidur juga. Tidak ku sangka dia imut juga.. Tunggu! apa yang kupikirkan, sih?

"Dasar Dobe," Gumamku pelan

Sudah seharian aku menjaga Dobe. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi, ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku pelan-pelan agar ia tidak terbangun. Cukup untuk hari ini saja, lagi pula demamnya sedikit turun berkat dia meminum obat tadi. Hari sudah menjelang sore, ku putuskan untuk pulang. Besok aku akan menemuinya lagi, menge-cek keadaannya.

"Aku pergi, Dobe. Baik-baik, ya.." Ucapku pelan

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

Ke esokan harinya aku pergi melihat Dobe lagi.. Tidak perlu basa-basi, aku langsung membuka pintu apartemen Naruto, kali ini aku membawa sedikit cemilan untuk Naruto.

"Dobe, aku datang.." Suaraku tercekat saat aku membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang serta handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"S-Sasuke," Ucapnya agak terbata

Oh, si Dobe ini sudah sembuh rupanya..

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ugh, tidak mungkin aku melihatnya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu! Memalukan! Pasti wajahku sedikit memerah.. Arrggh Pervert!

"Cepatlah pakai bajumu!" Kataku sedikit keras. Ck, Bodoh kau Sasuke! seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya!

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menggunakan baju hitam berlengan panjang dan celana orange sebatas di bawah lutut.

"Err, masuklah Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto. Suasana sedikit canggung karena insiden tadi. Ini salahku Dobe..

"Aku membawakanmu sedikit cemilan, isinya cuma sandwich, keripik kentang dan jus jeruk." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut

"Teme.. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini, Sankyu.." Ucapnya agak senang menerima bungkusan tersebut. Sadar atau tidak, telapak tanganku tiba-tiba mendarat di dahi Naruto, "Syukurlah demammu sudah benar-benar turun." Ucapku tersenyum tipis. Sontak, aku melihat ke dua pipi Naruto merona, mata biru indah itu melihat ke arahku. Dia ini imut sekali, sih?

"Aku- berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke.. Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mungkin cepat sembuh seperti ini. Sankyu.." Katanya agak malu-malu.

"Baka Dobe.." Gumamku, "Sudahlah, tak perlu sungkan." Ucapku

Tiba-tiba Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Dulu.. biasanya saat aku sakit, tak ada yang pernah merawatku ataupun sekedar menjenguk dan menemaniku. Aku selalu sendirian.. Iruka-Sensei orang pertama yang pernah merawatku, tapi sekarang dia selalu sibuk dengan misinya, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Maka dari itu, aku selalu berusaha agar tidak sakit dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tapi ternyata aku sakit juga. Aku pikir tidak ada yang peduli padaku.. Tapi aku salah. Kau datang Sasuke, menyelamatkan aku dari rasa sesak yang ku alami. Aku senang.. karena masih ada yang peduli padaku.. Bahkan orang itu adalah kau, Teme.." Ucapnya Lirih

Ck, Dobe! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata rendah seperti itu di depanku, memperlihatkan kelemahanmu! Kenapa sikapmu begitu, Dobe? kenapa kau menceritakan keluh-kesahmu padaku? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak menyukaiku, Dobe?

Tapi.. entah kenapa aku merasa tidak keberatan, Dobe..

"Usuratonkachi," Ucapku akhirnya lalu memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku itu. Ya, memeluk Naruto. Aku tidak peduli dia kaget atau apa, untuk kali ini saja aku ingin menyayanginya, memberinya kehangatan dan melupakan kesedihannya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Naruto itu sama denganku, selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Tapi kesedihannya lebih menyakitkan dari pada aku. Sejak lahir, dia sebatang kara. Kalau aku? setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga, aku masih di kelilingi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, sebelum mereka di bunuh oleh saudaraku sendiri dengan alasan yang mengada-ada. Aku sangat tidak rela kehilangan mereka semua. Pada akhirnya aku mulai menutupi diri dan menaruh kebencian pada kakakku sendiri. Tapi.. melihat ada orang yang seperti Naruto, aku jadi tidak tahan melihatnya terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Sejak awal aku ingin memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik, menjadikannya seorang teman, bukan menjadi rival atau menginginkan pertengkaran adu mulut yang tidak ada gunanya itu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu iri padaku, Dobe..

Sadar atau tidak, aku yakin Dobe membalas pelukanku, akhirnya kau jadi anak baik juga.

"Sasuke.. Hiks.."

Dobe Bodoh! Kenapa malah menangis?

Tapi.. tak apa dia melampiaskan kesedihannya di pelukanku, itu lebih baik dari pada menangis sendirian.

"Jangan nangis.." Ucapku lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan halus. Padahal tujuanku kemari untuk membuatnya semangat kembali atau setidaknya memancingnya untuk bertengkar seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku mengetahui sisi Naruto yang sebenarnya, dan yang penting aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku mengajak Naruto ke tempat ini, tempat makan kesukaannya, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Dobe.. makannya pelan-pelan." Ujarku. Dobe masih lahap memakan ramennya. Coba tebak? hampir empat mangkuk! perutnya memang terbuat dari karet, ya?

Tapi tidak apalah, lagi pula aku senang melihatnya sehat lagi, dari pada melihatnya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Padahal se-jam yang lalu dia menangis.. Dasar Dobe! kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir, ya?

"Aaahh.. Enaknyaaa~" Ucap Dobe menghabiskan empat mangkuk terakhirnya, ku harap begitu.

"Teme? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Dobe padaku.

"Tidak, Terima kasih." Jawabku, lalu membayar ramen Naruto

"Maaf Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku

"Harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot begitu.." Ucapnya dengan nada senduh

Dobe! Lihat wajahmu? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, hn?

"Ayo tersenyuuuum, Dobeee.." Ucapku mencubit kedua pipi Naruto keras-keras

"A-adududuh...! Sa-sakit Teme! lepaskan!" Ucap Naruto kesakitan.

'Plok Plok'

Eh? Siapa yang bertepuk tangan itu? menganggu saja!

"Wah..Wah.. Aku tidak menyangka kalian jadi akrab begitu, atau memang dari dulu sudah seperti itu, ya?" Ucap seseorang yang begitu ku kenal. Cih! Kakashi-sensei.. Sudah pulang dari misi rupanya.

"Sa-sasuke.. ternyata ada hubungan ya dengan Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berada di samping Kakashi-sensei, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Bu-bukan Sakura-chan! kami.."

"Sudah, Dobe.. tidak usah di jelaskan." Potongku, "Bagaimana dengan misinya, Sensei?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Lumayan.." Jawabnya. Huh, ada yang aneh dari tatapannya..

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto yang tidak bisa ikut misi?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi. Lalu aku pun menjelaskan semuanya..

"Oh.. Jadi begitu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei akhirnya

"Gomen, Sensei.." Ucap Naruto

"Tak apa.. Lagi pula gara-gara kau sakit, hubunganmu dengan Sasuke jadi lebih baik, kan?" Kakashi-sensei tersenyum

"Mu-mungkin begitu.." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk tangannya, grogi-eh?

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke mau merawat Naruto.." Ujar Sakura

Kau tahu Sakura? aku juga tidak menyangka akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Jadi, saat aku dan Naruto tidak ada, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan nada santai tapi menusuk. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah, heh! kena kau! pasti Guru bermasker ini melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku tahu karena Sakura itu sebenarnya menyukai Kakashi-sensei, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Elak Sakura

"Jadi melakukan apa? ber-ci-u-man?" Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei yang membatu. Haha.. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, mata sharinganku bisa membaca pikiranmu tau! Idiot..

"Te-Teme! tunggu!"

Si Dobe itu~

"Tadi itu sungguhan?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor." Kataku, lalu Naruto hanya mengikuti langkahku.

"Eh, Teme.. Ka-Kalau aku sakit, kau akan merawatku lagi?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup

"Tidak. Usuratonkachi!" Jawabku akhirnya

"A-AP..SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Dejavu, akhirnya si Dobe kembali juga seperti biasa.

"Hehe.. Baka Dobe.." Ucapku tertawa kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Naruto. Aih, lucunya wajahnya memerah. Ya.. terserahlah.. Mungkin suatu hari nanti hubunganku dengan Dobe akan berubah. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan. Yang pasti aku tetap menyayangi Dobe.. sampai akhirnya aku pun harus meninggalkannya..

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaa XD #plak

Aku suka banget Naruto versi Gennin, ahh jadi ingat masa-masa adu mulut antara Dobe dan Teme, indahnyaaa~ :D *apaan*

YOSH! mohon kritik dan saran. Flame juga boleh, tapi yang membangun yo! ^^v

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

:D


End file.
